1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a flashlight and in particular to one which can be easily operated by one hand.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been found that the conventional flashlights on the market suffer from a lot of drawbacks. An example of such a flashlight is described as follows:
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art flashlight includes a tubular barrel 5 with internal threads at one end and external threads 51 at another end. A packing ring 52 is fitted with the end of the tubular barrel 5 with external threads 51. The external threads 51 of the tubular barrel 5 is engaged with internal threads 530 of a head 53. A socket 533 together with a light bulb 532 is fitted in the head 53. Further, above the light bulb, there are mounted a reflector 531, a piece of glass 534 and a packing ring 535. Two batteries 54 are received in the tubular barrel 5. Under the batteries 54 there is a spring 55 and a switch assembly. The switch assembly includes a switch 61, two packing 613, a tail seat 60, a packing ring 59, a washer 58, a hexagonal nut 57 and a screw 56. The switch 61 is provided with a web 610 on which there is a hole 611 for connecting a key ring (not shown). In addition, the switch 61 is formed with a projection 614 having a center threaded hole 615 and two grooves 612 for receiving the two packing 613. The tail seat 60 is provided with external threads 601 and connected with a packing ring 59. Further, the tail seat 60 has a hexagonal recess 602 on which is mounted a washer 58. A hexagonal member 57 is disposed within the hexagonal recess 602 of the tail seat 60. A screw 56 having a stop plate, a first threaded portion 561 and a second threaded portion 562 is threadedly engaged with the hexagonal member 57. Meanwhile, the second threaded portion 562 of the screw 56 will engage with the threaded hole 615 of the switch 61. The threads 601 of the tail seat 60 are engaged with the internal threads 50 of the tubular barrel 5. When the switch 61 is turned in one predetermined direction, the hexagonal member 57 will be forced to go upwards thereby urging the screw 56 to press the spring 55 against the negative pole of the battery 54 and therefore, forming a closed circuit. It should be noted that the screw 56 is connected to the socket 533 by well known means which has no need to be described here in detail. As the switch 61 is turned in a reverse direction, the hexagonal member 57 will be moved downwards thereby detaching the spring from the negative pole of the battery 54 thus breaking off the circuit.
However, such a flashlight is complicated in structure thereby making it difficult to assemble. In addition, it is impossible operate the flashlight with one hand and difficult to maintain. Further, the flashlight is easily damaged by water.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flashlight which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.